Plot
Session 1 Five adventurers met on the UGAS Eclipse as it was orbiting Fagenta 2. They were simple mercenaries hired 2 weeks prior by Captain McPeters to crew the ship (which was traveling alone). Several explosions split the Eclipse into three parts while the adventurers were aboard. The UGAS Kleintz then jumped in with 3 gunboats to assist the vessel 14 hours later. Crew were then transported to the ship. Infantry and Engineer found an article while on the Kleintz that stated the Eclipse had actually gone rogue about a month prior to this incident. The two were caught hacking a computer to gain this info and were interrogated in the brig by Captain Iano. Iano shared concerns over the vagueness of the situation and let the two go. The party then boarded the rear part of the destroyed Eclipse to try to gather evidence. They learned that, after the explosion, robed figures fired upon the crew on the rear part of the Eclipse and stole a crate from cargo. The Kleintz jumped out of the sector to return the Eclipse crew to a UGA base. The gunboats were left to defend the site. As soon as the Kleintz jumped out, 2 AOR capital ships and 5 AOR gunboats jumped into the sector and destroyed the UGA gunboats. The AOR then sent a crew to check the skeleton of the Eclipse (which the party was hiding in) for the specific box that was taken. After they could not find the box, they caught the party trying to steal the ship. Xergto Jolaan, leading the boarding party, offered the party a position in the AOR instead of killing them (for unknown reasons). The party was taken into a separate ship (piloted by Pip), captained by George Biltur. back to one of the gunboats (the AS Yolana) while Jolaan returned to his capital ship, the AS Destiny. Sergeant Daniels then introduced himself as the teams commanding officer and informed them of a raid that was to take place on pirates in the Juniper Asteroids. The Medic made friends with Dr. Micheal "The Butcher" Rainer. The team went to bed after sharing stories with the crew of the Yolana. Go to level 2. Session 2 After a brief rest the team was assigned to bravo squad under the leadership of Daniels. Alpha and bravo squad serve on the Yolana under the command of Captain George Biltur. The team journeyed to a pirate base in the Juniper Asteroids. Upon arrival the team noted that the base had a surplus of defenses but relatively lacking armament. Although this posed no risk to the defense of the gunboat it rendered the initial strategy of bombarding the base utterly useless. Alpha and bravo squad loaded into a landing craft and prepared to breach the base. The cyborg of the group began placing thermite breaching charges on the wall to create an entry point, however before they could be detonated pirates set off charges on the other side of the wall. After a brief firefight the remaining pirates retreated down a hallway towards the hangar of the base. The cyborg attempted to access a terminal in the server room but was unable to access anything useful, once again proving his inadequacy. >>public void retaliate {System.out.print("Hey. I take offense to that.")} The two squads pursued the retreating pirates and managed to defeat the rest of them. They began securing the station when their luck took a turn for the worse. two UGA capital ships and several gunboats warped into the sector and began firing on the AOR gunboat. Captain George radioed his intention to warp out as the gunboat retreated, and it whisked away as Daniels and Jackson, the leader of Alpha squad, cursed him out. The stranded squads cursed their situation and began discussing options. However, before any conclusion could be made the infantry noble contacted the UGA claiming to be the pirate survivors, this forced the squads down this path and realized that they had to switch into the deceased pirate uniforms. Members from the UGA boarded the station, and it quickly became apparent that the UGA offered the pirates pardons to lay a trap for the AOR. after a brief and tense conversation, the UGA left the sector. When the team radioed for a pickup, the Pissed Hornet, under the command of Peter Doggers and heavily understaffed, arrived to pick them up. Doggers hoped to gain some crew to replace the ones he lost in a mutiny. Faith Kikayan and Jurto Jacobs were the only other two crew members on the Hornet. The players, Daniels, and a few soldiers decided to join the crew of the Hornet, even though the ship is not an official AOR ship. Go to level 3. Session 3 The Pissed Hornet took a small trip to try to sell off drugs to raise some funds. The deal went south when the buyers attacked the crew to recover their money. The crew defeated the buyers and searched their records. Apparently, these buyers got UGA surplus equipment for taking contracts from a UGA agent with the code name kill_step. The group went to the Calson System to try to find kill_step. The group gathered intel and were able to find various weapon deals throughout the city with UGA branded guns. The group attempted to meet with Dustin and his gang to try to learn where these guns were coming from. The meeting went badly. Two cops and five gang members (including Dustin) were killed in the firefight. The group was able to locate a potential suspect for kill_step though. They found a man called Samuel Kurso in a Satvian community. After a highspeed chase and firefight, the crew was able to capture Kurso. After searching his home, they were able to confirm he was kill_step. The crew collected much information on UGA contracts in the area (with the goal of destabilizing AOR support) and were able to find info on the Eclipse. The ship was being tracked by Kurso after the UGA lost contact with her. There was also evidence that the Eclipse was attempting to contact known AOR arms dealers in the region. The group resolved to meet with one of these dealers, Konoso Takurip. Session 4 Konoso's base was dead when the team arrived. Most of the crew were afflicted with a disease called Titreta, a bioweapon that causes neurodegeneration. Even though Titreta is easily treatable (although rare), the disease weakened the crew enough to become afflicted with nanobots. These nanobots and the robots on board were found to have OS Universal v1.36, the update that was responsible for the War of Robotic Secession. After the team cleared Konoso's base, they found emails between Konoso and his boss Donovan detailing the meeting with Captain McPeters from the Eclipse. The team decided to go to Bifan 8, an ocean planet run by Donovan and his bots, in order to locate Donovan. The team were attacked by bots once they enterered Bifan 8's orbit. The team crashed on one of the islands, and after a few hours of mayhem, discovered Donovan had been missing for the past 3 weeks. The robots on Bifan also were found to be carrying v1.36. The team also learned the code name of what the Eclipse was carrying: Project Sigma. The team opened communication with Xergto Jolaan (posing as Donovan) and told him that they had information on Project Sigma. Xergto immediately told them the location of a safe planet they could meet on. The team is now travelling to Jitfocane to meet Xergto. Session 5 The team met with Xergto (who saw through their makeup) and found out the meaning of "Project Sigma." Project Sigma is a dimensional shifting device that can produce white-hole-like events. The AOR was planning on buying this device from Captain McPeters of the Eclipse (who obtained it from unknown circumstances) and using it as a WMD to end the war with the UGA. Xergto admitted that the war was going extremely poorly for the AOR. He shared that a fleet with AOR tags had just attacked the UGA base at Gistum, the system where the survivors of the Eclipse were taken for processing. This fleet was not under Xergto's command though, and the tags they were using were fake tags that the AOR invented to make themselves seem more powerful. Xergto offered the team a place on his crew on the AS Shadow to locate Projct Sigma. On the ship, the robot found a video hidden on its system that showed a video of him getting a sheet of paper (whose contents were blurred in the video) to George Micheals, a prolific programmer who went missing after the v1.36 update. The crew traveled to Gistum (which had been absolutely torn apart by 2 meter cannons) and found Captain Iano and a few other survivors. They learned that the ghost fleet jumped in, destroyed orbital defenses, and then laid waste to the entire planet. The debris from the ghost fleet was incredibly radioactive and volatile. They found that the beings piloting this fleet were made almost entirely of antimatter. They were able to find out the origin of the fleet, an abandoned warship factory system known as Helfa. They found unfinished space ships with antimatter weaponry on them. The crew was interrupted from searching by the news of a battle between the "AOR" ghost fleet and a UGA fleet (apparently not commanded by the UGA) over the Satvian community planet of Jakere. The team separated from Xergto's crew to commandeer a UGA ship. This went terribly. The team was only saved because the AI rebelled on board, killing most of the original crew. The team is now hiding out in a medical supply room while Xergto is in a firefight on Jakere's surface. Session 6 The UGA ship, commandeered by the AI, brought the ship down onto Jakere, directly on top of the battle on the planet's surface. The team bailed from the ship and took a look at the carnage below. The UGA ship crashed in the middle of a three way battle between antimatter beings, monks, and Xergto's crew. AI were battling the antimatter beings on one side of the crashed ship and the Satvian monks on the other. During the battle, a rocket ship launched from the temple. Immediately afterwards, the AI shutdown. The crew decided to search the temple. Before much progress could be made, the antimatter beings broke in and started slaughtering monks. The players then engaged the main general of the antimatter forces and killed him, LIKE A BITCH! Session 7 After the battle ended, the crew followed the UGA 2nd Fleet, which was called in to investigate why the previous fleet had gone haywire. The 2nd Fleet traveled to the Point of the Four Stars, a Satvian holy site known to be unofficially helpful to the AOR, to gather intel. Our team's Infantryman committed what could only be described as fucking terrorism for no good reason, and was promptly arrested by the local Satvian police. After spilling info on Project Sigma in the interrogation, our infantryman man was saved by Joolan, who murdered Admiral Pekinz, the leader of the 2nd fleet. After their escape, Joolan excommunicated the team and they are currently on route to the Shiza System. Session 8 >> On the way to the Shiza system to basically be ditched and kept out of anything important in the galaxy, Xergto Joolan's ship was strangely pulled out of warp before reaching the planet. The automated systems of the ship (i.e. movement and weapons) were immediately taken over by foreign code, and the ship itself was pulled sideways, obviously toward a nearby cloaked ship. While most everyone panicked and tried throwing rockets at it (which failed due to counter-measures on the other ship), I'' attempted to hack into and stop the foreign program. As soon as I found and interfaced with this code, however... well, next thing I knew, we had been captured fully and surrounded by a fleet of robots. Well, I suppose it was more of the ship's crew than a fleet, as there were ''only robots on this ship, save for a man who could only be described as looking like he thought of himself as "The God of all Robots..." His name was George Micheals, apparently the one who created.. me. Also, apparently, before my memory wipe, I was absolutely chock-full of intelligence and skills that_ "Hah, more like a sexbot turned retard!!" >> Hush you. But yes, the memory wipe removed nearly all my learned skills and crippled my originally pristine learning algorithms... After various tests coughimgoingtokillourInfantrymancough, it was determined that the only chance at getting my biological systems to repair is to continue looking for Project Sigma. With this bunch of idiots. Oh joy. "Oh and our awesome new ship, the S.S. Spacey McSpaceface! (The S.S. stands for Space Space!)" >> sigh Of course. Xergto and his crew is currently held prisoner at the RAS Newsun (George Michael's ship). Mike and Ike sneaked off to join the Spacey McSpaceface (God fucking damnit guys this name is so retarded I am never letting you name anything again). In the short time that the team was on the RAS Newsun, Xergto's old mentor, Tarus Heartfire, took command of the AOR. He has claimed responsibility for the shelling of Gistum and threatens more AOR attacks like this. In response, the UGA has employed a more aggressive approach against the AOR. Kim Kaffa has moved the reserve fleet in to the front lines to deal with the AOR threat. With the massive reserve fleet joining the fight, experts agree that the AOR rebellion will not hold out much longer. It is unclear if either Tarus or Kaffa knows about Sigma. Session 9 The team returned to the Point of the Seven Stars. The crew attacked the governmental headquarters of the Satvians in order to get a lead on Sigma. After this inevitably failed, the crew decided to attack the high priest of Gurren and search his computer for information on Sigma. The crew found a series of emails detailing the possible discovery of a device known as a Relic. The Relic was written about in various Satvian holy books as being a shortcut for enlightenment. The team reasonably believes Sigma to be the Relic. Session 10 The crew went to the opposite side of the planet, the Holy Zone, to search for the Relic/Sigma. The Holy Zone is the area where the prophet Diatius is said to have ascended. The entire area is restricted out of respect for the prophet. The crew ignored this restriction and was promptly detained by local forces. Upon seeing their robot, the forces dropped arms and started referring to him as the new prophet. They offered the crew an escort to their compound. Session 11 - Final Everything went to shit, and instead of trying to save the universe, we destroyed it entirely. for no real reason.Category:Lore